


Beach Day

by Brihna



Series: Brihna's Prompt-fills: 00Q [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brihna/pseuds/Brihna
Summary: anonymous asked:"Saw your call for prompts and went looking for ideas right away! Thanks! If it isn't too weird to spontaneously ask for a beach day prompt... I found this one: "Reading five books while under the umbrella doesn’t count as an ‘active’ beach day. Get with it, come into the water." And we all know who's reading books ("No electronics, Q" "Fine!" Q: *brings books on coding*) and who's itching to go swimming (what are you talking about that has nothing to do with wanting Bond in a swimsuit). :)"





	

“Are you planning to sit there all day?”

Q looked up from the book in his lap, squinting at James in the bright sunlight. He frowned at the older man as he proceeded to drip on his foot. “I told you, I burn too easily to spend time in the sun.”

“You’ve already bathed in sunblock and you’ve been sitting under a bloody umbrella since we got here,” answered James, folding his arms across his chest so that his muscles bulged. _God,_ he was gorgeous. “Come on, let’s go for a swim.”

Q swallowed and kept his expression neutral. “I’m reading,” he responded, lifting the book as if that settled it.

“You can read later,” said James.

When he didn’t answer, he snatched the book easily from his hand, holding it just out of reach.

“Honestly, James,” Q huffed, refusing to get into a wrestling match in the sand. “May I have my book back before you get the pages soaked?”

“Get in the water, Q,” he answered, dropping the book on the sand behind him; and Q didn’t trust that glint in his eye, “or I’ll make you.”

Q narrowed his eyes at him. “You wouldn’t dare.”

Before he could blink he was being lifted from his chair and thrown over James’ shoulder fireman style as the older man marched purposefully toward the surf.

“JAMES, PUT ME DOWN!” Q protested, beating on the parts of him he could reach with his fists. Their surroundings were a blur as he’d dropped his glasses when he’d been unceremoniously removed from his perch.

James responded by squeezing his side, eliciting a squeak from the younger man. “Stop hitting me or you’re really going to get it,” he growled playfully.

“James, stop!” he answered, squirming in his grasp. “Put me down!”

James smirked as he moved into the water past his knees. “If you insist.”

“Wait- NO!”

Q barely had time to hold his breath before he was dumped into the ocean, surfacing a moment later to the sound of James’ laughter as he pushed his hair out of his eyes. “You are a complete arse,” he said, splashing him in the face as he swam closer.

James just grinned and disappeared beneath the water.

When he didn’t immediately resurface, Q became suspicious and started to swim back toward the shore. He only made it about a foot before a pair of hands snatched him around the waist and began prodding at his sides. He flailed in protest, breaking down in a fit of giggles as he struggled to escape his hands.

James surfaced behind him and pulled him tightly against his chest. He’d stopped tickling him, but Q remained tense in his hold. He brushed his lips along the side of his neck, grinning against his skin when he shivered.

“I really hate you right now.”

“No you don’t,” answered James, nipping at his ear.

“The water’s cold.”

“Then let me keep you warm.”

Q turned in the circle of his arms, and it was impossible to even feign being cross when James looked at him like that; like he was the most precious thing in the world. “Fine,” he answered, wrapping his arms around his neck and pecking him on the lips. “But we’re getting out before you get me all prune-y.”

James grinned, pulling Q’s legs around his waist. “You’ll get over it,” he answered, silencing any further protests with his mouth.

Maybe the water wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
